A New Wish
by Distracted and Disturbed
Summary: EragonxMurtagh Our two heroes make an interesting discovery one day, but can it ever happen? [discontinued, most likely]
1. Chapter 1

Read, Review Please.

Slightly revised, the characters seemed, well, out of character.

Eragon stirred when he felt a boot prodding his rib cage. He wearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up to see Murtagh standing over him, looking kind of pissed. The older man wearily massaged his temples and sighed. "I've been trying to wake you for about twenty minutes now."

Eragon stood and yawned expansively. "I'm sorry. I think I was having a pleasant dream."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "Nice to know... What was it about?" He stepped closer to his traveling companion, leaning in slightly in a mock-interrogation sort of way and keeping his eyebrow perched at an unnaturally high level.

The Rider couldn't remember clearly at first but blushed slightly when he did, especially when the subject of his dream was so close. "I- don't quite remember..."

Murtagh laughed and drew back. "Alright. Keep a well watch, and don't forget to wake me before sunrise, we're running out of meat._" _He went straight for his bedroll and settled in, falling asleep immediately.

The night was still and quiet, but not disturbingly so. Eragon surveyed their campsite, which was really only composed of Saphira sleeping soundly against a tree that threatened to bend or crack, a burnt circle of rocks and dirt that had been their fire, and Murtagh. The horses where there, of course, but presently they didn't hold Eragon's attention half as much as Murtagh's sleeping form. He allowed his gaze to linger for many long moments on various points of his body, mainly his face. Murtagh's chest, rising in falling in sleep-breathing, his muscular arm that he had not bothered to keep warm under the blanket, his strong chest, powerful legs... Eragon shook his head and stared into the darkness.

_What seems to be bothering you? Your face is an interesting shade of crimson..._ Saphira flicked her tail and curled her lips into a reptilian grin.

_Funny. Nothing, I suppose.. I don't know._ Eragon took a seat on a tree stump and continued to watch for any sign of danger. He and Murtagh slept in shifts of two hours at a time even though they were in no particular danger at this point in time. They were headed for Ceris on what was intended to be a relaxing sort of vacation, but the recent battle in Eragon's head had not made it very enjoyable so far. Two hours passed, and the sun was beginning to rise. He set down Zar'roc and strode over to the sleeping Murtagh.

"Murtagh! Sun's up, so you should be as well." Eragon knelt next to his friend and shook his shoulder.

Murtagh didn't budge. Instead, he started mumbling in his sleep. "Aw, c'mon... not... one more ale, please..."

"Murtagh! Wake _up_!" Eragon sighed and leaned forward a bit, intending to yell in Murtagh's ear, however he felt a slight push from behind, lost his footing, and fell right on top of his friend.

Murtagh still did not wake up. "Ah, David, its been awhile..." he preceded to mumble something else about ale, and encased Eragon in a large hug.

Eragon could hear Saphira's snickering in his mind and quickly disentangled himself from Murtagh. He snatched a water flask that was nearby and poured the majority of it's contents on Murtagh's head, then chucked it in Saphira's general direction. He had missed Saphira, but Murtagh immediately sat up, sputtering and coughing.

"What in the nine layers of hell were you thinking!" Murtagh glared at Eragon, but having damp, messy hair hanging in front of his face gave him more of an angry puppy look.

Eragon barely resisted the urge to lean over and fix his hair. "Well, you wouldn't get up." He grinned and walked over to the horses.

"That's it, Eragon, you are going to pay for that." Murtagh didn't bother to fix his hair. Things had been building up in his mind for awhile, as well as his heart. If he waited any longer, he would regret it. This was a huge risk, but he put aside his fears and grabbed Eragon by his arm and spun him around. He smiled inwardly at the shock in his younger friend's eyes.

Eragon almost protested but couldn't bring himself to do anything but enjoy the feeling of his most trusted companion's lips pressed against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Murtagh's mind eventually registered what he was doing. He gave himself a mental thrashing, but couldn't pull away. Eragon... seemed to be enjoying this. This kiss, which was absolutely insane, and went against every moral bone in Murtagh's body. He came to his previously forgotten senses and abruptly pulled away from Eragon, who just stood, positively bewildered.

"Eragon, I..." Murtagh searched every corner of his brain for something to say. "I'm going to go for a walk..."

Eragon could only stare, dumbfounded, as Murtagh strode away. What in hell had just happened? He simply shook his head and sat down on the grass. The young Rider barely got a moment's peace when none other than Arya rode toward him, mixed looks of anger, shock and hurt on her flawless features. Eragon rose. It was clear that she had seen his little encounter with Murtagh. "Arya, don't jump to conclusions, I..." It was too late.

"Eragon, how could you? I thought we were..." She didn't finish her sentence, but he knew what she meant.

There was a flashing look of betrayal in Arya's eyes, but it passed. She inhaled deeply in an effort to calm herself. "Okay. That probably wasn't what it looked like. Explain yourself." Eragon sighed, quickly explained what had happened, and drew Arya into a hopefully meaningful embrace.

Murtagh stormed through the thick forest, not going in any particular direction but taking care not to get lost. '_Why, Murtagh?_ _Why do you insist upon screwing up every mildly enjoyable part of your life?_' He berated himself unyieldingly at his stupidity. Unnecessary stress is what he had just created. Possibly a ruined friendship. He didn't want to think about what Arya would say to him if she knew he had done that. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He wandered for about twenty minutes before reluctantly returning to the campsite. Absolute horror registered on his face when he saw the slim female figure perched very close do Eragon on an overturned log. Murtagh mumbled a faint "Oh shit..." before the two realized he was there.

An awkward silence stretched for quite some time. Arya stood up, looking very upset, and promptly left. Saphira was missing from the scenery, most likely to hunt. Murtagh stood uneasily for a moment, and then went about securing his belongings to Tornac rather silently, and uncomfortably aware of Eragon's eyes on his back.

Eragon sheepishly sidled up to Murtagh, felling unnaturally embarrassed. "Murtagh, about what happened..."

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Eragon."

"I would. Murtagh, I had a talk with Arya, and we both came to the fact that our relationship was a bit one-sided, so, er, I wanted to end it but she was really angry. She went quiet, and then just left when you came. I want to give this a chance."

Murtagh turned to face ERagon, a grim expression on his face. It was going to kill him to say it, especially with Eragon in such an agreeable mood, but what had to be done must be done. "Eragon, I'm sorry. It's much too dangerous for us to be...involved. Galbatorix would have a field day if he found out! Think of what he could do, he would ruin both of us if he found out. What I did was foolish, andnow I need you to do something, for me."

The Rider's sadness was almost tangible, but he understood. "What is it?"

"I want you to go back to Farthen Dur. I'm going to find somewhere else to stay, maybe for a month, maybe more. Please, don't come looking for me." Murtagh hopped onto his horse, intending to ride off in a somewhat dramatic exit, but Eragon had taken hold of the reins in a sudden moment of resolve.

"I can't let you do that. As dangerous as it may be for us to be discovered, it's even more dangerous for us to be separated. Think about it. And get off your horse, you didn't even get all of your things..." Eragon chuckled slightly.

Murtagh sighed and got off his horse. "More of your pretty speeches. Unfortunately, you're right this time..."

Eragon grinned. Murtagh simply shook his head and collected the rest of his things. Eragon did the same, taking time to contact Saphira. He carefully relayed the information to her.

_As much as I enjoy seeing you happy, you must be careful, little one. He is 20 years to your 17, and we are not entirely certain if he is trustworthy._

_I know, Saphira. But the heart seldom lies. _Saphira scoffed at this comment, knowing full well that hearts betray many people, but she said nothing. _Well, we're heading back to Farthen Dur, I guess the original trip is out..._ Eragon secured his belongings to Snowfire and walked up behind Murtagh.

"Oh... and Murtagh, who exactly is David?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya have it, Ch2. Thank you's to Vulpix4life for suggestions and constructive criticism, and to AnimeFan-Artemis for encouragement!


End file.
